1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless electronic-ink display devices deployed in diverse environments, and improved ways of conserving electrical power resources provided in such wireless electronic-ink display devices until time of use.
2. Brief Description of the State of the Art
The use of wireless electronic-ink display devices (i.e. wireless e-displays) as disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 20080303637, incorporated herein by reference, is quickly growing in various industries.
One reason for this growth is that wireless e-displays can run for a long time on a single charge of onboard electrical battery power, and when e-displays do consume electrical power, the consumed electrical power is used primarily to drive the backplanes of the wireless e-displays, and change the display state thereof.
While various ways have been explored to conserve electrical power aboard the batteries of the wireless devices, there remains the need for better ways to conserve electrical battery power aboard wireless electronic-ink display devices, and extend the lifetime of such batteries before recharging or battery servicing is required.